Be the Creature
by ChrystalK114
Summary: Be an insider in the creature world; that's the mission. The Kratt brothers. One Kratt teen. Dropped in remote regions to live with the creatures. Through their eyes; on their turf; by their rules. Can they survive, by being the creatures? Rated T for action, not language.
1. Good Byes

******Disclaimer: Am I Chris Kratt? No. Am I Martin Kratt? No. So do I own Wild Kratts? NO!**

"Please, please, please!" Chrystal begged, "I said 'no', Chrisy." Chris said, as he stuffed one of his boots into his backpack, "C'mon, dad! I'm fourteen! Can't I come with you and Uncle Martin?" Chrystal begged, "No." Chris said,

"Aw, c'mon! I'm fourteen, dad! I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Chrystal persisted,

Chris sighed, "You're right." Chris said, "You mean I can come?!" She asked, "Sure." Chris said, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chrystal yelled, as she ran off to pack. "You're not really going to let her come with us, are you?" Martin asked,

"Why not?" Chris asked, "Why not?!" Martin asked in shock "To a jaguar, she's just prey, she'll die out there!"

"No she won't. We'll always be right there. Nothing's gonna happen." Chris said, shaking his head,

"What do you mean?! This is an expedition around the world! I can't believe that Aviva's letting _us_ go! How is she going to react to _Chrystal_ going?" Martin asked, "Martin, stop worrying! You're starting to sound like-"

"Like who? You?" Martin teased, Both brothers laughed at Martin's joke.

Chrystal came in, holding a lime green backpack with blue straps, "Are you sure you wanna come with us?" Martin asked, "Are you kidding? Heck yeah, I wanna come!" Chrystal said, Chris smirked at his brother. "Alright." Martin said, as he shoved the last of the supplies into his bag.

* * *

A couple days later...

"We've got the tents, the supplies, our clothes...yep that's everything." Martin confirmed, "Alright! Let's go!" Chrystal said, enthusiastically, as she hopped into the back of the Creterra. Chris threw the rest of the supplies into the back.

"Are you guys sure you want us to leave you there for two whole months?" Aviva asked, "Sure, we're sure!" Martin confirmed, "Alright. As long as you're sure..." Aviva said. She looked over at Chris, who was lying under the Creterra, making sure that everything was working.

"Chris?" she asked, "Huh?" Chris put his head up, "OW!" he said, holding his head, "Sorry." Aviva said, Chris came out from underneath the Creterra, "It's okay. I've got a hard head apparently." Chris joked,

Aviva smiled, and suddenly pulled Chris into a hug and burst out crying. Martin stared at Chris questioningly, Chris pointed to Aviva, shrugged, and made a questioning look back at Martin,

"I don't want you to go!" Aviva cried, "Aw, won't be gone for long-" Chris said,

"Two whole months is a very long time!" Aviva said, "But you can't separate love. It has too strong of a hold." Chris said, "I'm gonna miss you." Aviva said, "I'll miss you too." Chris said,

"C'mon, Chris! Let's go!" Martin said, as he jumped into the front seat. Chris pulled out of Aviva's hug, "Bye." He said, "Bye." Aviva responded, Chris headed over to the Creterra, "Chris wait!" Aviva shouted, Chris turned around,

"Wha-?" Aviva kissed him straight on the lips, at first, Chris looked surprised, but soon relaxed. Aviva pulled away from Chris, "Bye." She said, Chris nodded, still a little stunned.

* * *

**Awesome? Not Awesome? Review and tell me!**


	2. Attacks!

******Disclaimer: I don't own WK!**

"Whoa! Martin, stop driving like you're drunk!" Chris said, Martin rolled his eyes, "What?" Chris asked, "What do you mean 'What?'" Martin asked, "You rolled your eyes." "So?" "So? So yo-Martin! Watch where you're going!" Chris scolded, as he ducked underneath the tree branch. After a while, they came up to a camp grounds.

"Alright, Martin. I'll go set up the tents, while you unload the Creterra." Chris said, jumping out of the Creterra, "You got it." Martin said, turning the Creeterra off, "Chrystal, you go set up camp over there." Martin said, pointing to a spot,

"'Kay." Chrystal replied, as she set out, "Are you sure she knows what she's doing?" Chris asked,

"Yeah, she's fine. She's been on lots of camping trips with us." Martin said,

"Okay...I'm gonna go set up my own tent." Chris said.

Before long, the three had set up camp, "Martin, ya got the head lamps?" Chris asked,

"Yeah, why?" Martin asked, "I was thinking maybe we could go on a night expedition." Chris suggested,

"Alright! Now, you're talkin'!" Martin said, "Can I come too?" Chrystal asked,

"Of course!" Chris said, "Yay!" Chrystal said, hugging her dad. Chrystal couldn't wait for night fall! But it came soon enough.

At dusk, they set out.

While Martin drove, Chris was spotlighting for the major predator of Central America; the Jaguar. "Martin, Martin, Martin!" Chris called, "What, what, what?" Martin mocked, "Look! A Jaguar!" Chris said, standing up in the back seat.

"Okay, I'm goin',Chris. I'm goin'." Martin said, as he began driving, "Go, Martin." Chris said, but Martin drove into a pothole, "Whoa! Watch it, watch it, watch it!" Chris said, but he fell out of the Creterra,

"Woah! You okay, Chris?" Martin asked, "Yup. I'm fine." Chris said, there was a sudden low growl. "Uh oh." Martin whispered, "What do you mean 'Uh oh'?" Chrystal asked, "That was a Jaguar growl." Martin said, Chris gulped,

"Yup. That's a definite 'uh oh'." "Chris, slowly get up." Martin said, Chris carefully got to his feet, and slowly walked up to the Creterra, Martin looked over at Chris, who was slowly making his way up to the Creterra,

"Chris, watch your back." Martin warned, Chris looked behind him. Then Jaguar was five feet away from him!

"What now?!" Chris asked, "Run."

"What?!" "Run, Chris, run!" Martin yelled, Chris took off, running as fast as he possibly could,

"Run, Chris! Go! Don't stop!" Martin yelled,

"What? I'm gonna tire out eventually!" Chris shouted,

"Ya got a better plan, Chris?" Martin asked,

"Yep." Chris jumped up onto a tree branch and began hanging on for dear life,

The Jaguar pawed and slashed at Chris' dangling legs, then, his hand slipped, and unable to hold on, he fell.

The Jaguar approached, lip curled back, into a threatening pose, showing Chris his teeth,

Chris winced, waiting for the worst. But the bite to the neck that he was expecting never came.

The Creterra drove up, with Martin in it, "Get in!" Martin yelled, Chris jumped into the Creterra, Martin stepped on the gas, making the Creterra drive off. Martin turned left, then right, then straight, then turned in a U-shape and drove off, leaving only dust behind.

"Wow! Nice drivin', Agent!" Chris mocked, "I didn't know you could drive like that!" Chrystal said, in awe, "Thanks, but honestly, neither did I!" Martin said, "You okay Chris?" Martin asked, "Never been better." Chris replied,

"Okay, that's enough jaguars for one night." Martin said, "Tomorrow we should go see Nina." Chrystal suggested, "Yeah! But we might want to review our Spanish, first, 'cuz most people around here speak Spanish." Chris said,

"Alright. Why don't we review now?" Chrystal asked, taking out a book, she quickly flipped to a page, "What's 'where is the Jaguar'?" Chrystal asked, "Um...¿Dónde está el jaguar." Martin said,

"Nice! Okay, um...Dad, what's Hello, my name is Chris in Spanish? "Well my name and 'hello' are easy, um...Hola, mi nombre es Chris." Chris said,

"Wow! Nice!" Chrystal complemented. Soon, they were at their camp. "Alright, what's for dinner, Chris?" Martin asked, "Either canned food or dehydrated food." Chris replied. After dinner, the Kratts and Chrystal were pretty tired, Chris yawned, "I'm goin' to bed." Chris said, getting up, "Me too." Martin said, as he and Chrystal walked toward their tents.

* * *

***Yawn* I'm getting tired, too. Review and I might just think about writing another chapter...after my nap, of course.**


End file.
